


Queen of the West Side

by hotchoco195



Series: Green-Eyed Monsters [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Romance, Snark, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, abducted, lots and lots of snark, semi-dubious relationship growth, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-movie, Loki escapes his imprisonment on Asgard and returns to Earth for a little payback. He finds Darcy first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Darcy!”

Her boss waved frantically from a seat at one of the many round tables filling the ballroom. Darcy smiled and picked her way through the elegant maze. A quick glance over the rest of the table told her they’d been seated with some of Jane’s colleagues from the R+D department. Dr Banner was missing, off somewhere with the Avengers, but Erik was there and he smiled as she sat down.

“You look lovely, my dear.”

“Thanks. Jane didn’t tell me you were coming.” She fixed the petite woman with a wry glance.

Jane looked suitably embarrassed. “I didn’t know! I’m sorry I made you rush.”

“You're lucky this doesn't require much maintenance.” Darcy gestured at herself, turning in the chair to take it all in.

It was beautifully put together, as all events organised by SHIELD. The tables were a pristine white with huge abstract gold centrepieces and matching gold drapery on the walls. A banner above the stage read ‘Battle of New York Redevelopment Ball’ and underneath it a band was playing soft jazz. A waiter poured her champagne and Darcy snorted.

“They better step up the groove, cos mama loves to dance.”

“Thanks again for coming, Darce.” Jane squeezed her hand.

“No problem boss. Gotta rub elbows, smooth talk the donors, I get it. I’m just here for the food.”

 

Loki moved around the edges of the room invisibly. He’d expected it to be harder, for even a race as primitive as the Midgardians to have some awareness of magic by now, but of course everyone thought he was still in Asgard. They were less cautious than they should be. He wasn’t doing anything outrageous anyway, just watching the crowd. It was easy to pick the SHIELD agents – even when they were supposed to be enjoying themselves there was a certain stiffness to their movements, subtle enough to foll the humans but not a god's eye. He walked slowly towards his goal, Jane Foster's familiar profile turned towards him as she spoke to her neighbour. With Thor and his annoying friends out of town, it was the perfect time to start exacting his revenge, and who better to strike a blow to the thunderer's heart? He had to admit she looked quite charming, her face animated prettily as she chatted with a group of men at the table. He recognised Erik Selvig with a smirk. _So the good doctor bounced back. Excellent_. There was another girl between the two scientists, her hair a tempestuous chestnut tumble over her shoulders. She wasn’t SHIELD, that much was obvious from the eye-catching curves and youthful smile. _Not a threat_. In fact no one at the table seemed an obstacle to simply grabbing Jane by the elbow and teleporting them both away; he’d make an appearance long enough to ruin their party, blast some decorations and have her out in no time.

Loki crept closer, standing right behind Jane’s chair. He summoned his staff and helmet from the ether, waiting for the right moment to make his dramatic entrance.

“So any idea when the big guy’s coming back?” the other girl asked.

“None,” Jane sighed, “But they only left today. I’m sure there’s lots of debriefing and clean-up to handle when they’re done.”

The girl laughed. “I don’t see Thor being much for tidying and talking.”

Loki grinned. The thunder god had always managed to wiggle out of strategic meetings with the Warriors Three, and it had gotten them into a tight spot more than once.

“Oh no, he’s great about that stuff. He wants to help the team.”

Loki rolled his eyes and noticed the girl did too.

“He’s like a child. A giant, muscular, bellowing child who can bring down lightning and has no appreciation for mugs.”

“Darcy-”

“I’m not picking on him!” she raised her hands in surrender, “Just saying he’s enthusiastic.”

Loki reached forward to grab Jane and was jostled by the brunette getting up. He looked over furiously, about to call down destruction upon her for such poor manners, and remembered she couldn’t see him.

“What the hell?” Darcy frowned, experimentally poking at the air.

“What?” Jane looked up.

“I could have sworn I bumped something. Must be the champagne.” She shrugged.

With a better view he had to admit the girl – _Darcy_ – was stunning. Her messy, casual hair perfectly framed a sharp mouth painted red and sultry eyes. Her figure might have rendered a lesser man speechless in a deep emerald green strapless dress that fell to the floor. Here was one who appreciated mischief; he could see it written all over her face. She walked towards the bathroom and he gazed after her, watching the ripple of curious male eyes that followed her path. Loki glanced back at Jane, who seemed a little deflated without Darcy beside her. It would be so easy to just snatch her and make his escape, but something was stirring in him, a need to know more about this girl. She obviously wasn’t SHIELD material but she was with their scientific leaders. Who was she to them? Maybe she was worth using in his scheme. With that in mind he quickly slipped away from the table to wait and watch some more.

 

When the dancing started Darcy turned to Jane. “Pleaseeeeeeeee?”

“Oh no, I couldn’t. I just– why don’t you ask Erik?”

He guffawed. “You won’t get me up there.”

Darcy pouted and Loki swallowed a laugh. She looked so petulant, arms crossed over her chest. He cast a hand over himself and changed his clothes into a Midgardian suit, attaching an enchantment that would mask his appearance before he let the invisibility spell fade.

“Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?” The American accent grated over his teeth.

Erik and Jane both looked up when Darcy did but quickly feigned a conversation, leaning their heads together in an illusion of disinterest.

“Um, sure.” the brunette smiled and took his offered hand.

Loki led her to a corner by the band where it would be hard to eavesdrop. The music was unfamiliar but Frigga had been very strict about their court manners, and he found the rhythm with ease.

“Darcy, right?” he asked, leaning close to be heard.

“Yeah,” she frowned, “How did you know?”

“I’ve seen you around. At work.”

“You work for SHIELD?”

He nodded. “You’re on Dr Foster’s team, yes?”

“Yeah, R+D.”

“How did you score that?” he continued, giving her no chance to ask him questions.

“I was her assistant in New Mexico,”

He frowned. _So she was there for the Destroyer. A key member of Jane’s studies, a friend of Selvig and Thor, a SHIELD employee_. The girl was looking more and more like a suitable target every second.

“Are you enjoying the party?” she had to stand almost on tiptoes to reach his ear.

“It’s…interesting.”

She raised a brow. “Bit stuffy for my taste.”

“Yes. The crowd seems oddly stiff.”

“They’ll loosen up with a couple more drinks.”

“Let’s hope so.” He smiled.

She stumbled, too focused on his face. “Oh God, sorry! I’m such a klutz sometimes.”

“It’s entirely my fault.”

Her head snapped up, a scowl twisting her pretty crimson mouth. “What did you say?”

“I said it was entirely-” He stopped, realising at the same time she did that he’d dropped the American accent _._

 “What’s with the voice? You sound like someone from TV.” She tensed up, eyeing him suspiciously.

 _Fool – how could you let a mortal distract you?_ He sighed internally and lifted the enchantment for an instant so she could see his true features. “I believe it’s because I was on TV.”

 

“Loki!” she gasped but he pulled her close before she could make another sound, arm tightening around her waist as he gripped her hand with divine strength.

“Let’s keep that between ourselves for the moment. I was enjoying the dance.”

“As if. There’s like a hundred SHIELD agents here just dying to kick your butt. I so much as squeak and it's game over, pal.”

He glanced down at her. She was glaring at him but there was no trace of fear, even though he knew he had to be hurting her. It was sort of adorable. “If you scream I will crush your windpipe before the sound reaches their ears.”

“At least they’d know you were back.” She shrugged.

He stepped back to survey her critically. “Are you really that stupid, or is it misguided valour?”

“Neither, just wanted to see what you’d say. I like my windpipe intact.”

He looked completely confused as she kept dancing, not drawing attention to them.

 “So what do you want this time? More world domination? It didn’t work out so well before.”

“Things are different now. I have more strength than you could ever imagine. Your precious heroes will melt before my fury like snowflakes.”

“You’ve met our Fury, right? Guy’s not some dainty snowflake, and he hires the best.”

Loki rolled his eyes. His fingers were squeezing hers painfully, his hand wrapped around her waist like iron. She bit back the rising terror bitter in the back of her throat and looked up at him coolly. _You’re Darcy fucking Lewis. You cut men to ribbons with a look. Just stay calm and he’ll lose interest._ His presence was almost overwhelming but she’d tased the God of Thunder – she could do anything.

“Are you infirm? Mentally deranged? You feel no horror at being held by a being that could reduce you to ash in seconds?” Loki demanded.

She pretended to think about it. “Nope. Why would you come all the way to a SHIELD event just to kill a total stranger?”

“Must I have a reason? Your death would be entertaining enough for its own sake.”

“You remind me of a cat, you know? All proud and vain.”

“Careful how you speak to me, human. I am the God of Lies.” He hissed.

His eyes took on a strange intensity like green fire, sucking her in. She froze on the spot, unable to move or look away as she fell into horrible torments – images of her family and friends struck down, cities in ruins, herself being torn to pieces. It hit her somewhere instinctual, overriding her attempt to stay strong and making her whimper quietly.

Loki released her and she staggered, unthinkingly leaning on him for balance. _That is the proper reaction at last,_ he sniffed _._

“You…you asshole!”

 

She didn’t sound upset, just angry, and he almost groaned out loud in frustration.

“Are you still not grasping the reality of your situation? You’re beginning to bore me.” He lied.

Her eyes flicked to Jane and Erik and he saw the first real glimpse of fear.

“Ah yes, Dr Foster. I originally came for her. Maybe I should get on with it.”

“Don’t.” she said quietly, eyes hard.

“Is that a plea or a command?” he smirked.

“It’s advice. The second you show your hand here, you’re gonna have the Avengers on your ass.”

“I am expecting it.”

“But if you take Jane, you’ll burn your last bridge with Thor. I mean he’d go straight to Odin, right?”

Loki scowled at the mention of the Allfather. “I can handle Odin.”

“Really? Seems risky. Why not start smaller? Mess with SHIELD a bit first.”

He frowned. “I do not need lessons in tactics from you, mortal.”

Darcy was desperate. She had no voice, no taser, and no backup. She couldn’t let him hurt Jane. “Take me then.”

 “What?”

“If you take Jane it will be like, full on war. But if you take me Thor won’t go to Asgard.”

“Why should your Avengers care if I harmed you?”

“Um, ouch? Because Jane and I are like sisters. Thor will be pissed for her sake, and the others are just anti-Loki in general.”

Her suggestion had its merits, but he had not come to Midgard to play. He just wanted the crown he was owed. But the fact she had offered was fascinating - she was no spy or soldier, just a girl assistant willing to sacrifice herself. She waited for his answer patiently, not shaking, not whining, just watching his face steadily. _Oh I like her. She has spirit._

“Do we have a deal?”

He laughed and Darcy shrank back at the sound. “No. No deals tonight.”

He swooped down and kissed her, crushing her to his long lanky body. She struggled and squirmed but he released her almost immediately.

“I shall be back for you. We are going to have fun together.”

He vanished and she stumbled at the sudden shift in weight. Her wrist ached from his hold and she knew she’d have purple fingerprints pressed into her hip. Darcy ran back to the table shakily, gasping for breath.

Jane stood. “Darcy? What’s wrong?”

 

Loki practically danced back to his base. By now the Avengers would be returning from their mission, ready to face him. He wanted to make sure they were already beaten by the time they got back, but he was distracted. Darcy was…puzzling. An ordinary girl with a wicked tongue and a strange lack of fear – or an abundance of control, one of the two. Loki would never admit it but since his true parentage came to light he had expected only fear and hate and she had given him neither, even when he pushed. She was beautiful. She was challenging. She was worth delaying his plans a little. _Maybe I’ll let her live when I crush this world. Maybe I’ll make her mine. After all, every king needs a queen_.

*****

By the time Darcy was driven home, she almost wished she hadn’t said anything. As soon as they heard the word ‘Loki’ she was bundled off to SHIELD HQ to go over their encounter again and again, describing every detail she could remember and shifting nervously under Fury’s gaze when he thought she was holding out. It was late, she was tired, Jane had disappeared and a psychopath kissed her – she just wanted to go home. But of course that meant armed escorts to watch her while she gathered her things before moving to official SHIELD guest housing. Darcy had seen those apartments before and they were _not_ comfortable.

She lay on the bed at the new place, absentmindedly rubbing her stiff wrist. _So that was Loki. Huh._ He wasn't some big scary monster like the Destroyer, and yet he was terrifying. It wasn’t anything he’d said or done. It was when she looked into him and saw he really was alarmingly, undeniably crazy. Whatever they did to him on Asgard this last time had only made it worse as far as she could tell; the god had crossed into full-blown obsession and there was no telling what he would do. As insignificant as Darcy was to him, he might still go out of his way to destroy her on simple whim. She was too tired to fight off the panic anymore, and it finally hit her in a smothering wave. Darcy let out a sob, shoulders shaking as she curled up on the bed. She burrowed into the covers and cried herself to sleep.

She was woken by a knock at the door. She shuffled out of bed and opened it without thinking.

“Miss Lewis, you should be more careful. I could have been anyone.”

She rolled her eyes at Agent Hill. “I doubt a Norse god is gonna knock. He doesn’t normally use doors.”

“The Avengers are back at headquarters. We need you to debrief them on your interaction with Loki.”

“Can’t you just show them the interview footage?” Darcy frowned.

“They may have questions. Thor especially will have his own insights.”

“Fine,” Darcy grumbled, “Let me change.”

 

Agent Hill personally flew them to the helicarrier, where the Avengers were gathered around a table watching the clip of Fury interrogating her. Hill pointed to an empty chair at the end and she sat nervously. Stark glanced at her before looking back at the screen and Captain America gave her a small smile, but nobody else seemed to notice her - even Thor was too wrapped up in the recorded Darcy. She twiddled her thumbs and waited for it to finish, only to find six pairs of eyes turned on her intently.

“Darcy! It grieves me that my brother has treated you so poorly.”

She drew her sweater down over her bruised fingers shyly. “No problem, dude. I get that he’s a dick.”

“So you have no idea what made him so interested in you?” Captain Steve asked.

“None. He told me he was there for Jane. I don’t know why he left without her.”

“Maybe that was just a line. Maybe he wants us focused on protecting Jane while he attacks something else.” Bruce suggested.

Darcy thought back to the disgust scrawled across Loki’s face when he mentioned her boss. “No, he really, really hates Jane. Pretty sure he wanted her.”

“Thor, how did this happen? I thought he was supposed to be locked up tight in Asgard.” Hawkeye spat.

“Loki has many magicks, some that even the Allfather cannot anticipate. He escaped.”

“Can we get Odin down here to reel him back in?” Tony asked.

Thor shook his head. “Odin has much to deal with in Asgard. He will not be able to help us.”

Maria stood. “If there are no more questions for Miss Lewis, I’ll take her home.”

Thor turned those big sad eyes on her. “I am sorry, Darcy. Be wary. Loki is a lover of games.”

“I’m safe, right? SHIELD guarding my door, you guys on the case. I’m sure he’ll be back in chains by tomorrow.”

It came out sounding braver than she felt, but Thor nodded and she followed Agent Hill out.

 

Loki watched from his perch on the windowsill as Darcy was shown in by that stubborn SHIELD woman. The door closed with a soft click and the girl flopped onto her bed, kicking off her sneakers.

“God, how long am I supposed to stay here? Fucking Loki.”

He wanted to laugh. They were keeping her imprisoned to protect her from him, and it had taken all of five minutes to track her down. _Some spy agency_. Besides, he wasn’t going to hurt her. She was much too intriguing for that. Darcy started unbuttoning her shirt and he sat up. She slid it down her arms and he almost hissed at the sight of her bulging black bra. Human women wore much smaller undergarments than Asgardians, and it was certainly pleasing. He could almost understand Thor’s attraction. Darcy stood and undid her pants, revealing her underwear, and he couldn’t resist.

“Green again - should I be flattered?”

She screamed and covered herself with her hands. “Oh my god! Don’t do that!”

There was an urgent knock. “Miss Lewis?”

Darcy looked at him. If she called for help, he’d probably just disappear anyway and she’d be left in her underwear with a bunch of random agents. _Not appealing._ “I’m fine! Just watching a scary movie.”

“Alright, have a nice night.”

 Loki raised a brow. You didn’t tell them about me.”

“Not much point. You’ll just make a big complicated mess and I’ll have to go be grilled by Fury – again.”

“He shall die for his arrogance.” Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“Um sure, add that to the list. Do you mind? I’m kinda naked here.”

He just kept watching her with a slight smile and she clicked her tongue.

“Fine! Don’t be a gentleman then.”

She grabbed her clothes, not wanting to wear her pyjamas around a mass murderer, angrily forcing her limbs into place. She held onto the ire, using it to push away the fear of Loki, in her room, while she was in her underwear. _Major ick._ She turned around and found that miraculously the god had closed his eyes while she dressed.

“Um, thanks, I guess. So you can go now.”

“I don’t want to leave yet – I only just got here. And so far it’s been more than delightful.”

“What do you want?”

“You already know.”

“To subjugate us and rule the world and crap, yeah, I got that. How is standing in my room helping?”

“It’s not.”

“Then _why_ are you here?” she demanded.

 

He crossed the room very quickly and she backed up, reaching for the taser tucked under her pillow. He grabbed her hand before she could get it and pressed her against the wall, standing way too close with his nose almost touching her hair. “Darcy, I find you…refreshing. You are the first Midgardian I have found with a wit and strength approaching mine.”

“Arrogant much?”

He chuckled. “I particularly like how you speak your mind. And your body is no less enthralling.”

He rolled his hips against her and stared down with great green, smouldering eyes. Darcy looked away quickly.

“You’re not bad-looking either, but personal space rules still apply, dude.”

He ran the back of his hand along her cheek. “We will make an attractive couple.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa – couple? I don’t think so.”

He frowned. “Why not? You would be my queen. We’d rule this world together and you could have whatever your heart desired.”

“”How ‘bout cause a few months ago you had a temper tantrum that killed hundreds of people? Not to mention you want to kill my boss and tried to fuck up New Mexico. We spoke for ten minutes at a ball and now you want me to be your queen? Sorry if I don’t jump at the chance.”

“I will spare Jane Foster, if it makes you happy.”

“Um, how about sparing everyone? Why don’t you just forget the whole conquering Earth thing and go home?”

 He looked at her like a child who’d given a disappointing answer in a test. “That I cannot do. But I can release you from this entrapment. Take you to your apartment.”

“They’ll just stick me back here. Hell, probably half the reason I’m in this place is to be Loki-bait.”

He looked annoyed. “I’ll just have to speed up my plans. I’ll start with the agents here and then take out their beloved fortress in the sky. They will not be able to use you once they are dead.”

Darcy held up her hands. “Hey, slow down, okay? Be careful.”

She was getting that desperate feeling again, the same one she’d had at the ball when she knew he was about to do something terrible and she was the only one who could distract him. It made her say something incredibly unexpected.

“Look, let’s go somewhere and talk. You pick somewhere you feel safe and we’ll hang out a bit.”

He looked a tad confused at the slang. “You would spend time with me?”

“Yeah. Better than sitting around here waiting for you to attack me like you’re supposed to.”

He snickered. “It is ridiculous to try and keep you from me. Humans are very foolhardy.”

“So let’s go,” she repeated, seizing his enthusiasm, “Just you and me.”

He looked her over thoughtfully. “Alright. I should keep you entertained while I take over this realm.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist tightly.

“Hold on.”

“Wait, what?”

*****

If he answered, she didn’t hear it; Darcy was too busy digging her nails into his neck for grip. She couldn’t tell how fast they were moving or in what direction, couldn’t process anything beyond the solid feel of Loki holding her and a horrible shrieking blackness rushing past. The movement stopped with a jolt and she almost fell out of Loki’s arms.

“What the hell!”

“Do you feel alright? I was not sure how teleporting would affect your Midgardian physiology.”

“So you did it anyway?” she punched his arm.

The god looked stunned for a second before laughing. “A good try, my dear.”

“Where are we?” she looked around, ignoring him to keep her rage in check.

“Vanaheim.”

“Where?”

“It’s one of the nine realms, and the most beautiful. I thought you would like it.”

“Okay, Loki? We need to straighten some things out. This whole trying to please me, making me your queen thing – why are you doing it? You don’t even know me.”

He shrugged. “I wanted you from the first minute I saw you. There is something deliciously impish about you.”

“I don’t know if I should feel insulted or flattered.”

“Why not both?” he gave her a cheery grin, and started walking. Darcy frowned huffily for a second before realising she didn't want to get left behind, jogging after him.

 “So tell me about this place.”

“Vanaheim is the realm of the Vanir. They’re very old gods, well versed in sorcery and prediction. My moth- Frigga was born here. It is she who taught Odin magic, and I came here to study it with her family.”

She didn’t say anything about his slip, staring very intently at the scenery. _It is pretty awesome that I’m in another dimension. I must be like, the first human to ever set foot here_. She turned to Loki worriedly. “Are they gonna be okay with us dropping by? I mean, people on Earth and Asgard are mad at you, and I’m an alien, I guess…”

“The Vanir are peaceful and studious. As I said, they see the future. They will already know we are here, and as you can see, we have not been ambushed. Relax, Darcy.”

She snorted. _Sure, relax_. But Vanaheim was a very beautiful distraction. The trees were almost ethereal, with crystal clear lakes and calm rivers of silver. The sky was a faint pink of soft sunset and everywhere were new and weird plants. _Jane would love this_. The thought reminded her. “Is this one of those time moves differently deals? Like every minute here is an hour on Earth?”

Loki shrugged. “It is a little slower, yes, but not much. Otherwise travel between the worlds would be much more difficult.”

"Okay. Just as long as we're not gonna get back and find it's the 25th century or something."

"Don't worry - I still have matters to attend to in Midgard. We will not be away too long."

 He led her through the woodlands and up a slope to where the landscape altered. She complained the whole way that he could have popped them closer, but he just smiled and offered his arm, which she pointedly ignored. Here there were dwellings, small villages leading up to a huge silver palace carved of sweeping arches. Darcy gasped.

“It is nothing, compared to Asgard, but I find the atmosphere much more soothing.”

“Who lives in there?”

“The Allmother.”

“Frigga?” she looked confused.

“No, it’s actually a trio of goddesses. They’re big fans of young Asgardian warriors.” He winked.

“Do you know how irritating you are? God of Mischief my ass. More like God of Nuisance.”

A thin hand closed around her neck and her feet left the ground.

“Miss Lewis, please try to remember I am not, in fact, one of your pathetic Midgardian males. I find you compelling, arousing even, but I will not tolerate disrespect.”

“I...thought you…you liked…when I talk…back.” She gasped out, legs dangling uselessly as she refused to clutch at his hand.

“I do. But even I have feelings, Darcy.”

He held on for just a few seconds longer, enough to frighten her. As soon as he put her down she rubbed her throat, coughing as air rushed back into her lungs.

“Now, if you’re finished?” he strode towards the palace, leaving her to catch up.

Darcy was shaken, reminded once again of who Loki really was, but she wasn’t going to forget the hint of pain in his eyes when he’d said he had feelings. Maybe she could still reason her way out of this.

 

The palace doors were wide open, no guards in sight, but Loki stopped her at the threshold anyway.

“This won’t do.” he looked over her shirt and jeans.

“What’s wrong with them?” she demanded.

He gave her a pointed look, waving a hand at his complex Asgardian outfit and then at the huge palace before them.

“Alright, I get it.” She pouted.

“Allow me.”

Before she could object he’d done something funny with his fingers, a pattern of some kind. She looked down as her clothes changed instantly. “Ok…that was cool.”

It was a version of the dress she’d worn for the ball, the same green gown but with long white satin sleeves hanging from the shoulders. She had a circlet of green and gold braid in her hair and several nice emerald bracelets, with a big gold choker that was very Egyptian.

“Not bad.” Loki leered.

“Shut up.”

He raised a brow in warning but offered his arm. She took it, more to be polite in front of company than anything else. Loki led her down the cool marble hall to a large chamber. It was circular, open to other halls, with three silver thrones in an arc by a set of huge windows. The view outside was of a spectacular garden in soft grey-greens and silvers. In the centre of the throne room a large cauldron was sunk partly into the ground. It was all so dim and mysterious and magical that Darcy couldn’t help gripping Loki’s arm in excitement. 

The three thrones were occupied by three equally stunning women. The first was the oldest, late forties in appearance with silvering platinum hair. The middle one was much younger, all fire with pitch black tresses and a pert mouth. The third had soft red waves and a kind smile. All three wore the most elegant dresses Darcy had ever seen. Even the dress Loki had conjured for her felt tawdry compared to them.

“Freya, Gaea, Idunn,” Loki bowed to each of them in turn, “I hope I find you well.”

“It is good to see you, Loki Odinson.” Freya nodded magnanimously.

Both Loki and Gaea’s faces darkened. “We will not have that name in this house, Freya. Besides, you know very well that is not his name.”

“We are glad to see you Loki, whatever your troubles.” Idunn smiled.

“And you have brought a Midgardian! I have not met one in oh, a thousand years.” Gaea gushed.

“This is Darcy Lewis of New York and New Mexico, my companion. We wish to impose on your hospitality for a time.”

“Running from your father again?”

Gaea snarled “Freya, must you always bring up that wretched Aesir?”

“You seemed quite fond of him at one point.”

"Spoken like the jealous crone you are!"

“I will have someone find you a room.” Idunn nodded wearily, ignoring the sniping going on beside her.

“We shall expect you at dinner, young Loki.” Gaea waved before rounding on Freya again.

 

When the Vanir servant left them, Darcy snorted. “What the hell is their problem?”

Loki sighed. “It’s complicated. Odin and Gaea…have history. And Freya sides with Frigga, so it’s a sore topic.”

“That why they like having you around? They get an excuse to argue?”

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

She roamed around the room curiously. It was as lovely as everything else she’d seen so far. There was a window that opened out onto the garden she’d seen from the throne room, a sitting area with a bookcase and armchairs, and a small corner of the room devoted to a large chest of drawers and mirror. But what drew the most attention was the huge, high bed. It was gorgeous, really – she swooned the second she saw it. The corner posts were tall and the tops carved like tree branches, with great swathes of white netting hanging down to enclose the soft white linens.

“So where do you sleep?”

“With you.”

“Uh uh, I don’t think so. You want to try and woo me, go ahead, but I’m not letting you get all handsy in the night.”

He rolled his eyes. “I am not sleeping on the floor. I am a Prince of Asgard and the rightful king of Jotunheim.”

“So go to Asgard or Jotunheim and use their beds.” She crossed her arms.

“No. Surely you can trust me not to assault your virtue in the night.”

“Can I?” she quirked a doubtful brow.

Before she could even blink Loki had her pressed against the bed post. His hands roamed over her hips, thumbs pressing up her sides as his mouth hovered next to her ear. “Believe me, Darcy, I want nothing more than to take you on this bed right now and leave you broken open and aching with pleasure. But I am not such a monster as to defile my future queen, and you do not yet regard me as anything but a captor.”

His words were a soft murmur over her skin, his hands distracting in their gentleness compared to the weight of him pinning her to the wood. Darcy felt a small tingle of fear at being reminded _again_ that Loki had some screws loose and should not be fucked with, but at the same time her body responded to his touch, his voice. He was so close she could almost taste his scent on his skin, a combination of leather and parchment (or at least old books, which was what she always figured parchment smelt like). Some treacherous part of her wanted him, the same part that thought he was a great dancer and kinda handsome. He ran his nose down the curve of her neck and she shivered, automatically thrusting her hips at him. They both froze.

“Perhaps it is my virtue that needs worrying about. Will you take advantage of me, Miss Lewis?”

His breathy taunt made her feel steamy in all the right places. _WRONG places! Wrong!_ “Aren’t the Allmother expecting us for dinner?” she forced out.

He peeled away and immediately she felt calmer. “I suppose. But I will remember that, Darcy.”

 _Of course_ , she cursed her stupid hormones, following him into the hall and down the twisting corridors to a large, long room with very high ceilings that reminded her of a cathedral. There were others at the table, Vanir noble types grouped at one end and the Allmother seated together by the door, seemingly over their disagreement.

"Ah, Loki. You and your companion must sing for your supper." Freya gestured to the two closest empty seats.

"It would be our pleasure." the prince bowed, thrusting Darcy towards the table.

“A Midgardian! Tell me, has much changed in your world since I was last there?” Gaea asked.

“A bit.” Darcy tried to smile, fussing with her skirts so she wasn't sitting on a lump of heavy fabric.

“She is teasing you. We receive visions of all nine worlds. It is just a long time between trips.” Idunn waved her fork for emphasis.

Darcy was really starting to like Idunn. She was definitely the calmest of the three goddesses. Freya seemed beautiful in a cold, stern way, while Gaea was all energy and life but temperamental with it. Idunn had a much more maternal feeling, fussing over which foods of Vanaheim she should try and which to save for later. Loki had been drawn into a debate on the current instability in Jotunheim, which as far as Darcy could tell was infinite and not something he wanted to discuss. There was a deep sorrow on his face whenever he thought no one was looking.

“So how did you meet Loki, dear?”

“He kidnapped me. Wants me to be his queen when he conquers Earth.” Darcy shrugged, stuffing more of the exquisite meal in her mouth.

“He has strange ideas like that sometimes,” Idunn wrinkled her nose, “He’ll get past it.”

“What, wanting me for a wife or wanting to destroy my planet?”

The redhead just smiled.

 

They retired for the night, Loki locking the bedroom door behind them. He waved at his clothes and was instantly in a long white shirt and tight shorts.

“I guess we can share.”Darcy grumbled halfheartedly.

His eyes twinkled as he looked her over. “Would you like me to create some night clothes for you?”

“I think I’ll take my chances with the wardrobe.” She stalked away, afraid what his idea of ‘nightclothes’ was.

The Vanir had fucked her over though – their whole light, otherworldly décor stretched to pyjamas. The only things she could find were completely see-through. Darcy muttered a string of bad words under her breath, torn between the shame of admitting she needed Loki’s help and the death-by-embarrassment of wearing anything from those drawers to bed. There was always a possibility what he conjured would be even worse. _He said he wouldn’t defile me, right? So I’ll just wrap myself in the sheets and it will be fine_. She didn’t quite believe it but there was no way she was giving an inch in their battle of wills.

The look on Loki’s face when she emerged from behind the dressing screen told her she’d made the right decision. His mouth hung open a little as he stared at the sheer white gown. _Score one for Darcy. Totally using this to my advantage_. She hurried to the bed and climbed under the covers, enjoying the way he looked flustered when she got closer.

“How’s that self-control?” she asked innocently.

“Perfect.” The word was clipped off between his teeth.

“Sure?” she raised a bare shoulder.

“Maybe you shouldn’t test my restraint.”

She giggled internally but decided not to actually start something she didn’t want to finish. Darcy lay back on the pillow, almost moaning at how soft it was. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her closer.

“Hey! What happened to being restrained?” she twisted, trying to get free.

“I am not going to touch you, dear. I just want to know you are here and safe.”

She glanced at his face but his eyes were already closed. He looked much younger, and she realised that when they were awake he was always tense – even when he smiled and joked. She sighed and settled back into his arms, figuring it was useless anyway. And if those solid arms made her feel a little safer in a strange bed, in a strange realm? Nobody ever had to know.

 

“What do you mean she just vanished?”

Fury’s tone should have been enough to send the agent running but he stood to attention, eyes twitching. “There was no one else in the room, sir. She just vanished.”

“Show me that footage again.”

The man hit play and a clip from the SHIELD apartment started. Darcy entered the apartment and started undressing, and Fury fixed his death stare on the agent.

“Past this.”

But the screen Darcy stopped suddenly and covered herself, as if there was someone else in the room. She put her clothes back on and backed slowly towards the bed, before some invisible force thrust her against the wall. She was looking up at nothing, eyes wide, and then disappeared from the footage.

“Loki.” Fury growled.

*****

 

Loki awoke to find Darcy’s head nuzzled against his chest, her thick curls tickling his neck. He smiled like an idiot for a moment before remembering he was a god and putting his dignified face back on. She was so alluring in the transparent Vanir dress that did nothing to hide the swell of her breasts and the dark triangle of her mound. He lowered his head a little to catch the scent of her hair. It was an unfamiliar Midgardian smell, but he liked it. Sort of soft and fruity. She stirred and he drew back.

Darcy opened her eyes from what was the most comfortable night’s sleep she ever had _. Is this mattress stuffed with cotton candy?_ There were arms wrapped loosely around her, and she frowned. _Did I drag some guy home last night?_ She looked up at the piercing green eyes smirking down at her and groaned. “You. I almost forgot.”

“Good morning, Darcy.”

She shook her head, bewildered, and pulled away to the other side of the bed. “What’s with the cuddlefest, creep?”

“I believe you instigated that, my dear.”

She grumbled and got out of bed, crossing to the window to put as much distance between them as possible. “So what now?”

“I thought you might enjoy a picnic.”

“A picnic! You dragged me between realms for a picnic?” her jaw dropped.

Loki shrugged. “You wanted to come. You said to take you somewhere secluded. If you like I could take us both back to Midgard and continue my destruction of your people.”

Darcy exhaled sharply, mouth tight. “Fine. A picnic is fine.”

 Loki whirled his fingers and dressed her in another long, sweeping green gown. She picked at the fabric wistfully.

“What is wrong?” he frowned, "Is it not to your liking?"

“I can’t get away with wearing this stuff on Earth. Kinda sucks.”

"When you are my queen you shall wear whatever you please."

"Right," Darcy rolled her eyes, "The queen thing again. I don't know if I've mentioned this, but I'm not exactly fit to rule anybody."

"Of course you are."

"And you're the expert." she drawled.

Loki's mouth curled ominously and the girl bit her lip, stroking her hands over her bodice in a gesture that was absolutely not to hide the slight shake of her fingers.

"I'm starving - let's get this show on the road."

"What show?" the god frowned.

"I'm ready to eat, hotshot. You gonna make me wait all day?"

"Certainly not."

They headed to the main hall and Loki spoke to one of the servants in a language she didn’t understand.

“What happened to the Allspeak?”

“I wanted this to be a surprise.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Wanted what to be a surprise?”

 

Her answer came in the form of two horses being led towards them. They were a gleaming gold with manes that were almost silver, and not so big as to be scary. Darcy smothered a gasp.

“Do you like them?”

“Um, yes! They’re awesome.” She stepped forward and stroked one’s neck.

Loki jumped into the saddle with a smug look, but Darcy just stared up at him with a quirked brow.

“Dude, there is one problem with this. I can’t ride.”

“What? Do they not teach you Midgardians as children? Your race is even stupider than I thought.”

Darcy glared and his face softened. The god dismounted and walked around to help her.

“Alright, put your foot here and your hands here,” he guided her, “Then push up.”

He was strong enough that he could lift her into place anyway, but Darcy felt a small surge of pride as she swung her leg over and sat, adjusting her skirts. “That wasn’t so hard.”

Loki drank in her triumphant smile and gave her one of his own. “You’re a natural.”

“Maybe I’ll even outride you sometime.” She teased, flicking the reins.

They rode to the glassy lake where they'd appeared the day before and Loki conjured up a miniature feast – literally. He made tiny versions of Aesir and Vanir foods, and when she pleaded he even made some small Midgardian ones, just to keep that shining childish wonder in her eyes.

“I’ll admit, magic is pretty cool.” She garbled around a mouthful of mini hotdog.

“Indeed. Perhaps when we are married you can spend some time studying under the Allmother, as I did.”

Her expression soured, her chewing slowing as she looked around them. Loki hurried to distract her.

“Not that a human would be able to master the complexities of conjuring and teleportation, but you could try.”

“Hey, I just mastered riding in like ten minutes. Worry about your own abilities.” She snapped, but lost that distracted expression.

“Do you like the Vanir foods?”

“Duh, they’re like as delicious as they are pretty.”

“Then perhaps we could take a tour of the palace kitchens? The village market, the orchards, the farms?”

“Sounds like I’m gonna get fat.”

“Nonsense,” He snorted, and she blushed a little at the sort of compliment, “Maybe you’d like to see the palace library instead then? It’s very extensive.”

Darcy gnawed on her bottom lip. It sounded cool, and there were probably lots of texts on magic or the nine worlds that would be really helpful to Jane. _But I don’t think I could handle reading right now. All the being quiet with your thoughts…if I think about this too much, I’ll freak._ “Maybe later.”

“Or chess?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “As if you could be trusted not to cheat.”

He grinned and took another mouthful of mini chow mein.


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn’t much to do on Vanaheim, but somehow Loki kept her busy. Darcy knew she should be frightened. She’d basically been kidnapped by a genocidal maniac, taken to a realm far from her friends and any would-be rescuers. And she was pissed off at Loki’s presumption that she’d just fall for his charms and not care about the wrongness of the situation. But Loki was being nice, by his standards anyway, and strangely enough she saw him as a link to Earth. In those moments when she’d look around and start getting overwhelmed, he would say something wanky or irritating and she’d immediately snap back to herself. Not to say she was falling for him: they sniped at each other constantly, and she answered every smirk and leer with a disgusted look. But somehow she was enjoying herself. It was like a holiday in a strange, new place with way too much to see and she just couldn’t worry about anything beyond the next meal or sight. Loki was being very patient about the whole _…courting? I guess that’s what he’s doing_. But she knew he hadn’t swayed an inch in his intentions. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could put him off.

 

“He is not on Asgard.” Thor said, rain dripping down his face and onto the carpet.

“Well does that guy know where he is? The gatekeeper dude?” Tony waved a hand looking for the name.

“Heimdall cannot see him. My brother has been blocking his sight since he escaped Odin’s prison.”

“Then how are we supposed to find them?” Bruce clenched his fists, “Who knows what he’s doing to her right now?”

“Patience, Banner. My brother would not harm a maiden.”

“He’s killed plenty.” Natasha folded her arms.

“It’s cool. We’ve got SHIELD running their face-matching thing, so if he’s been anywhere in public we’ll get a location.”

Steve frowned at Tony. “And if he’s not on Earth?”

“Then we’re fucked.”

“There are few places he would venture in the nine worlds, few that would be safe for Darcy. He would not risk Asgard, not with Odin looking to punish him. Other realms are not fit for Midgardian anatomy.”

Clint suppressed a shiver at that. “Okay, so are there any he could take her?”

 

Loki was starting to lose his self-control. Being around Darcy all the time was wearing him down. She looked amazing in the garments of his former home, and he found her words just as interesting. She was beginning to forget herself, opening up to him more on their walks through the palace gardens. He didn’t find her Midgardian life particularly gripping but he liked the way she spoke about it. She got on well with the Allmother but he tried to keep her away from the rest of the Vanir just in case any took too much of an interest. _They will be searching for us now – better to lie low_. He didn’t know for sure which ‘they’ would be searching but Midgardian or Asgardian they would eventually think to look for him here.

They were preparing for bed, the palace quiet and still, the garden outside gleaming in the soft moonlight. He came up behind Darcy at the dressing table while she was brushing her hair, watching silently.

“What?” she asked after a minute.

“Do you hate me, Darcy?”

She lowered the brush, spinning to face him. “I guess. I mean, you’re holding me hostage until I fall in love with you, and then you want to kill a whole bunch of people on my home planet. I should hate you.”

He felt a sharp pang at her words that he pushed aside. _Why do I care what a mortal thinks? Why did I even ask?_ But the truth was his initial fondness and curiosity for Darcy was becoming something more. He wanted her to be more than just his consort; he wanted her to be his queen the way Frigga was Odin's. He _did_ want her to love him, even if he wasn’t sure yet if he felt that emotion for her.

“But I also don’t? Like, you’re a nice guy when you’re not trying to be all macho and shit. I dunno…”

“There are many reasons behind my desires for Midgard, beyond the rift between Thor and I that your SHIELD seem so focused on. I-I cannot explain them to you.”

His eyes were incredibly sad, and she stood and raised a hand to his chin without thinking. “Try.”

He frowned, confused by her touch. “Do you not find me repulsive?”

“Why would I? You’re a bit of a crazy asshole, but you’ve been a gentleman and tried to keep me happy and you’re handsome in a lean, dapper kind of way. You’re not repulsive, Loki. You just need to work on your people skills.”

After everything he’d done, not just to Darcy but to Selvig and Agent Barton and the city, she still did not think Loki disgusting. Lust, hot in his belly whenever he saw her, suddenly twined up and fused with something in his heart. He gaped at the woman as he realised his passions were completely taking over. Loki seized her by the shoulders and bent to press their lips together. He almost moaned at the feel of her warm against him but pulled away quickly, hands dropping back to his sides.

“I apologise. I did not mean to get…to be…I am sorry.”

Darcy almost clamped a hand to the sudden pounding in her chest but managed to control it. _What the hell was that?_ She was still too stunned to respond as he stepped closer, hands coming up to her neck slow enough that she could move away if she wanted, but she stayed staring up at him uncertainly.

“May I?”

“Um, I suppose. Yes.”

His lips met hers and she got it. All of it. Darcy had kissed plenty of guys before and never felt that thing they always went on and on about, the spark that was obsessed over in every rom-com and romance novel ever. She’d had hot sex, and love, but never that mind-shattering thing where everything else fades into nothing and there’s only one moment stretching on into infinity. Loki moved his hands down over her shoulders to her waist and she stepped closer, arms coming up to rest on his chest. At some point her brain told her lips to respond, but she was too busy thinking at a million miles an hour. _Oh my God! Loki? This guy? But this is, is, is…everything_.

Loki was startled when a hot wet tongue flicked across his lip, but smiled around the kiss. Darcy felt so small in his hands that closed around her waist so neatly. He could not fathom the immense rush of wanting that flooded him as she kissed back, her hands curling tight into the linen of his nightshirt. He slid his hands under her ass and lifted her, and was pleased when she wrapped her legs around him straight away. The god carried Darcy to the bed and fell onto it, his hands roaming down her sides as their lips never stopped touching.

Darcy pushed against his chest to separate them. “Okay, hate to say it, but I need to breathe once in a while.”

“My apologies. I forgot your form’s requirements.” Loki panted, his lips a swollen pink that almost made her giggle.

Darcy reached up and mussed his hair, running her fingers down the nape of his neck. He held himself still and let her explore, her hands drifting down over his shoulders and arms. _Wow. Still pretty muscly for, well, not-Thor_. She tugged at the flowing nightshirt and pouted. “Off!”

Loki blinked and it was gone, her hands sliding over his cool chest. She tilted her head.

“Why are you so cold?”

That was apparently the wrong question: his green eyes glossed over and the hungry set of his mouth turned down. He made as if to roll off her and she clamped her legs to him. It wasn’t enough to contain a god obviously, but he paused anyway, which she appreciated. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her hips up. She put her mouth closed to his ear and whispered.

“Don’t stop.”

 

“Thor! How nice to see you again.” Idunn held out her arms as he bowed.

“Greetings Allmother. You look well.”

It was an obvious lie. Freya was beaming at the conflicted, angry look on Gaea’s face as she watched the thunder god. Idunn was the only one who seemed genuinely welcoming.

“And who is your friend?” she asked.

“Another Midgardian. Are we to be overrun with them?” Freya scoffed.

Thor and Bruce looked at each other sharply. “We come seeking my brother Loki. He has abducted a young Midgardian woman and we know not why, but we had thought he might seek refuge with you.”

“If he did, Odinson, it would be ill of us to tell you.” Gaea said frostily.

“Please, we just want to make sure she’s okay.” Bruce said, bowing his head a little awkwardly as if not sure he was allowed to speak.

“I like the girl. She speaks honestly.” Freya folded her hands in her lap.

Gaea tapped her fingers against the arm of her throne. “And I like Loki. Perhaps we will not let you steal away such good company.”

“We swear to do no harm to Loki under your roof. We just want to talk.” Thor gripped his belt tensely.

Idunn gave Bruce a look that struck something in his core. He stifled a gasp, but the sensation was gone almost as soon as he felt it. “Then we will take you to them.”

 

Loki seemed to be trying to devour her, lips and teeth and tongue never off her skin as he ravished her throat and chest. Darcy curled around him, holding him closer as she forced his head up for another kiss. Their hips ground together like teenagers in the back seat of a car, not elegant, just needy and demanding. _This is by far the best making out ever. Ever. Also – kissing a god!_ Darcy giggled a little inside her head at the absurdity of locking tongues with the guy who wanted to make her his sidekick while he stomped cities, but he was just too fucking good at this. _Criminally good. What was his nickname? Silvertongue? No wonder._ She was just getting curious about what that tongue could do to other parts of her anatomy when the bedroom door burst open.

“Brother?”

“Miss Lewis?”

They broke apart at the noise, panting hard. Darcy looked at the two men staring at them from the door, then down at the dress that hid exactly none of her goodies, and flinched. But Loki was already on it, drawing her close again so his body shielded her as he drew up the covers.

“Do you mind?” he asked archly.

Bruce looked seriously confused, but Thor was furious. “I swore to the Midgardians you would not take advantage of a lady, and here I find you behaving like a common beast! This is the last time I shall defend you, Loki.”

His hand strayed towards his hammer but Darcy sat up, sheets clutched to her chest. “Whoa! Hey big guy, not taking advantage. We were just…I dunno…Jesus, I really don’t know how to explain it.”

“Then he has used an enchantment against you, to addle your mind?”

“No! I don’t think so. We’ve still been arguing and stuff, so no brainwashing here. It’s complicated.”

Bruce started to laugh and they all looked at him. “How did she do it? How?”

“What are you talking about, friend Banner?” Thor placed a hand on his shoulder carefully.

“When I saw Loki I could feel the Other Guy trying to get out, but he couldn’t. I suddenly just can't Hulk out. I mean I'm absolutely furious right now, and nothing.”

Loki smiled. “You spoke to Idunn?”

“Yeah. I think she– I mean, it’s impossible, right? She couldn’t fix me.”

“No but she has a way with people. She may have done something to help control your emotional state. I suppose she doesn’t want your monstrous half destroying the palace.”

Darcy gave him a quick glare at the word ‘monstrous’ but he ignored it. _How dare Thor interrupt when it was going so well?_

“Whatever the cause, you are no longer of any help in this quarrel.”

“Brother, please. Let us return Miss Lewis to her home and you to Asgard where you belong.”

“You’re asking me to go back to Odin’s cells? Have you taken too many blows to the head, princess?”

“I do not want to use force, Loki. There has been too much blood spilled between us as it is.”

Loki brought his hands up, a slight green tinge flickering around his fingers. Thor raised Mjölnir, face grim. Darcy looked at the two gods, one who was her friend come to rescue her, and the other the half-mad fiend who wanted to ruin life as she knew it but kissed her in a way that made her body tingle almost to the point of shivering. Then she had another stupid moment.

 It’s okay Thor. I don’t need saving.”

 

“What?” the blonde asked as all three men looked at her incredulously.

“I’m fine here with Loki. He’s treated me well so far, and it’s sort of fun really. You guys can go back to Earth, we’ll be alright.”

“Even if you think that to be true, Darcy, he cannot be trusted.”

“Miss Lewis, please. Loki belongs in Asgard. He needs to be punished for his crimes.” Bruce took a step towards the bed.

Loki hissed and pointed his hands but Darcy grabbed his wrist. “What if I went to Asgard with Loki?”

The mischief god was so surprised he lost the grip on his magic and the glow faded.

“What if I tell Odin I’ll vouch for him?”

“How are you going to control a god?” Bruce shook his head.

“Can you give us a minute? Please?”

The two Avengers looked at each other.

“Please?”

“One minute, Lady Darcy.” Thor gave his brother a threatening look, reluctantly ushering Bruce out before him.

 As soon as the door closed Loki sagged, tension leaving his hands.

“Look, we don’t have much time so shut up and listen. Thor wants to drag you back to Asgard, right? Where I’m sure Odin has lots of creepy, unpleasant punishments lined up. Probably worse since you escaped the last batch.”

“Indeed.”

“So I’ll go with you and tell Odin to let you live your normal life, with me to keep an eye on you, if you promise me something.”

“What?”

“Give up the conquering Earth idea. Something tells me you’re not really as dedicated to the whole thing as you used to be, and if you promise to leave them alone SHIELD will get off your back.”

Loki sneered. “Why would I promise you this? Ruling is my destiny.”

Darcy looked down, cheeks feeling hot. “I dunno. I guess I thought you might want to keep me around. Sorry, I was being stupid.”

Loki frowned. “You are not stupid. You may be reckless with your own health, but you are a beacon of intelligence amongst the dull creatures I usually associate with.”

He thought about it. When he examined his feelings, he realised his time on Vanaheim with Darcy had been far more fun than his former plotting against the Avengers and their home. Sharing a picnic with her was better than hiding in empty buildings thinking of new ways to gain power. He was a trickster, and he loved the scheming of course, but it was nice to have some company. Going back to Asgard was the last thing he wanted to do, but if she could somehow convince Odin to let him roam freely it would not be so bad, and he could always break his promise later. Plus she no longer seemed interested in getting away from him, and that gave him a strange sort of hope.

“Very well. I swear to you, Darcy Lewis of Midgard, that I will resolve not to conquer or harm your world in anyway, so long as you stay with me and speak my case before the Allfather.”

Darcy gulped. “Well when you say it like that…”

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Thank you.”

“I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me. Thor! You can come back in.”

The Aesir and Dr Banner came back in like sulky schoolboys, frowning at Loki still holding her hand.

“So we’re gonna go to Asgard. Loki has sworn to be good.”

Bruce laughed again. “Yeah right.”

“Somehow I think he’ll watch himself.” She pressed her thigh against his under the covers.

“Then we will go immediately. I will not let Loki out of my sight until he is safely in the hands of the Allfather.”

Thor produced the Tesseract from under his cloak and Loki scoffed. “Put that away. Honestly.”

He magicked himself into his full Asgardian robes and Darcy into a matching gown with a thin chain of gold around her brow before helping her off the bed. The god held out a hand to Thor.

“Come Thor. Let us get this over with.”

 

The teleporting was no more fun than last time; in fact Darcy felt like the extra weight of Thor and Bruce made it worse. They popped back into being in an ungainly swaying of limbs and she quickly clung to Loki tighter at the sight of the endless space around them. “Where are we?”

“On the Bifrost, or what’s left of it.” Loki said as he dropped Thor’s hand.

"Oh," she let out a rush of air, "It's pretty."

"It used to be." he shrugged.

Horses awaited them by Heimdall’s post and Darcy felt almost relieved as she jumped into the saddle easily; at least this was familiar.

“You do that well.” Bruce looked taken aback.

“I’ve had some practice lately.” She winked at Loki.

The scientist shook his head. “Don’t wanna know.”

The four of them rode along the rainbow path, its colours changing constantly in the light of the stars that showed no hint of a horizon.

“Odin will be expecting us.” Thor shouted over the noise of hooves and jingling tack.

Loki nodded and gripped his reins tighter. Darcy noticed and nudged her horse closer, kicking his foot. “Hey, race you to the city?”

He smiled. “I thought you didn’t like to play games with me. Apparently I cheat.”

“Well yeah, but then so do I!”

She took off with a whoop and he chuckled, chasing after her with his head bent over the horse’s neck. Darcy had the lead most of the way, but when she saw the huge magnificent buildings of Asgard she came to a dead stop.

“Oh my God.”

“Breathtaking, is it not?” Thor beamed.

“I don’t understand why either of you would ever want to leave.” Bruce mused as he took in the golden towers and carved totems.

Loki rode on, face dark and eyes fixed on the ground. “It is not so beautiful on the inside.”

Darcy pursed her lips and followed him. They rode up to the palace gates, people stepping out into the streets to watch the princes of Asgard pass. They were similar to the Vanir, she decided, just more over-the-top. In place of the soft, ghostly style of Vanaheim everything here was decadent and grand, lots of gold and marble and buildings that reached up into the clouds. It was like nothing on Earth and once again she was struck with the fact that she was seeing things no other mortal had. _Pretty cool adventure, even with everything else_.

They dismounted before the gates and Loki looked at Thor nervously. She rested a hand on his shoulder in support but withdrew when he gave her a pained look. _Right. Got to keep his pride_. The thunder god led them inside, down corridors finer than any palace of earthly kings, the walls solid gold in places. Every passing Aesir stared at Loki and whispers began to grow louder and thicker the deeper into the palace they got. Finally they came to a huge set of open double doors with stairs leading down. Einherjar lined the path to a sweeping throne of gold. Two ravens perched on the arms, and on one side stood a group of four Asgardians. They looked like warriors, swords on their belts and heavy armour over their chests. Thor stifled a wave just as she recognised the Warriors Three and Sif. On the other side of the throne was a woman of astounding beauty, flaxen waves in a loose twist under a golden crown. She looked at Loki with sad, worried eyes and Darcy knew it had to be Frigga. Loki wouldn’t meet her gaze but Thor nodded a greeting.

 

She waited as long as possible before looking at the man seated on the enormous throne. She’d heard enough about Odin to give her a healthy respect for him, and she wasn’t even Asgardian. She noticed Loki stiffened up the closer they got, and glanced at the Allfather. He was broad like Thor, filling out his armour thickly. His one eye reminded her of Fury and it was not a comforting comparison. The curl of his mouth wasn’t encouraging either.

They reached the area at the foot of Odin’s dais and Thor knelt, Loki a beat behind him. Darcy glanced at Bruce and he shrugged, bowing politely. She decided she wasn’t going to attempt a curtsey and risk falling on her ass.

“Well done, my son. I see you have returned with your brother once more. Did he give you much trouble?”

“He did not, Father. His only crime was in escaping your jail. He did no damage on Midgard or Vanaheim.”

“Are you implying I should be lenient? He escaped my ordained penalty for his previous wrongdoings. He will regret it.”

Loki winced. Darcy noticed both Frigga and Thor looked unhappy about it as well. _Am I supposed to wait for Thor? Probably_ , she thought as she stepped forward and laid a hand on the back of the kneeling god’s neck. “Your…er, Majesty, I guess? I wish to speak for Loki.”

Odin raised a grey brow. “Who is this?”

“Lady Darcy Lewis, of Midgard. Loki…took her to Vanaheim with him.”

“Why would he do such a thing?” Odin scowled even harder.

“I wanted to take my revenge on the warriors of Midgard,” Loki spoke at last, raising his head, “And while I was there I met Darcy. I found her captivating, and thought her a worthy companion once I had my crown.”

“Always this wild ambition, Loki! You have not learned.”

“But he has, Allfather, sir. We've spent a little while together and already he seems less grumpy.”

That got her more than a few strange looks but she continued.

“He and I have come to an arrangement. We came to Asgard willingly, to ask you to rethink his sentence.”

“In what manner?”

“Loki promised me that he will not interfere with Earth – Midgard – again. In return for being allowed to go back to his old life on Asgard, I promise to stay and watch him until he’s proven himself.”

 Odin laughed, a horrid barking sound that set her teeth on edge. “You think you could stop him, mortal, if he wanted to escape you? Even I could not hold him.”

“Exactly! If you turn me down and stick him back in a cell, how can you be sure he won’t find some way out again? Let him live a normal life, do his prince thing, and I’ll make sure he keeps his promise.”

Odin glared at Loki. “Why would he keep this promise for you? Why would he give up his quest for a human he has known only days?”

 “We can’t know, not for certain. But things will work out better for Loki if he sticks to our deal. He’ll get his freedom, and no one in Earth or Asgard will be chasing him, and he’ll have me…” Darcy trailed off with a blush, “I think he deserves a chance to make things right.”

Frigga placed a hand on the king's arm. He looked up at her and she smiled. “Husband, perhaps we do not need these warriors after all.” She nodded towards Thor’s friends.

“Father, I have always believed Loki is a good man. I do not know how to reach him anymore, but maybe Lady Darcy can help.”

Loki stood. “I have promised Darcy I will not lust for ruin, and I will keep my word.”

He stepped closer to the throne, kneeling at Odin’s feet but looking at Frigga.

“I am sorry for much of what I have done. I wish only to mend the hurts I’ve caused.”

Odin looked doubtful.

“If it pleases you, you may bind my magic.”

Darcy didn’t quite understand it. Had Loki just put himself completely at the Allfather’s mercy? Why would he do that? _Not for me, surely. Right?_ She felt a rush of something that she quickly squashed. _It must just be part of his plan_. Thor seemed to find the suggestion shocking, maybe because he’d been without his own powers before.

“I do not think that will be necessary,” Odin said, waving his hand, “You may stay in Asgard provided you are never out of the Lady Darcy’s sight, and I am assigning the Warriors Three to accompany you any time you enter the city.”

“Thanks, um, Your Greatness!” Darcy ducked her head.

“Thank you, Father.” Thor echoed.

Loki didn’t say anything for a long moment, staring at Odin’s one eye. Then he nodded and stood. “Thank you.”

 

Thor quickly got over the sombreness of the meeting, laughing and whooping that Loki was back home. “We shall have a great feast in honour of this day! You must stay, Banner.”

“Uh, no, no, I really should get back and let Fury and the others know what happened. Though I’m not really looking forward to it.”

“I will see you out then. Do not start the banquet without me, brother!”

Darcy shook Bruce’s hand. “Tell Jane I’m sorry she has to find a new assistant.”

“How long do you think you’ll be here?” Bruce frowned.

Darcy glanced at the silent god in green. “Probably a while,” she grabbed Loki’s hand, “Come on, show me around.”

They left Thor and Bruce, wandering vaguely while Darcy chattered to fill the uncomfortable silence.

“So this is where you grew up, hey? Pretty sweet. Must have been fun. Frigga seemed really nice, but Odin’s kinda scary. I’m glad he said yes, cos for a second there I couldn’t breathe, you know? I-”

“Why did you do it?”

She stopped and looked up at him. “You know why.”

“You have some kind of…attachment to me?”

She dug her toe into the floor. “Yeah. I mean, I didn’t think you should just get tossed back into jail. You didn’t really do anything.”

“And you are willing to stay here, in a foreign world, on that alone?”

He looked so lost she couldn’t help but feel bad. Darcy took his hands. “I know it’s stupid, cos you kidnapped me and everything, but I think Thor’s right. You’re not evil, not really. You can be trusted. Did you mean what you said to Odin, about keeping your promise?”

He wanted to jeer, to say of course not, it was all a trick and the old man fell for it. But then he thought about the way he’d shocked himself, offering up his magic. That would have placed him in the hands of the man he hated most. _Why did I do it?_ He looked down at Darcy’s expectant face and a horrifying squirm in his belly was answer enough. “Yes.”

“Because of me?”

“Partly. Mostly.” He admitted.

“Then I trust you.”

She spun and kept walking, still holding his hand. “So where’s our room?”

Loki frowned. “You could have your own. There is no more need to keep you where I can see you; it is I who am your prisoner now.”

She cackled malevolently. “Awesome! Oh, I have some ideas for that. But I kinda like sharing. It’s weird being in these other worlds, and as crazy as it seems, you make me feel like I’m back home. It helps me sleep.”

She blushed and he bit back a smile. “Very well. I suppose we can share.”

“But no more see-through nightgowns! You don’t get it for free, mister.”

 

Loki’s quarters were more or less what she’d expected: lots of books in untidy piles, a large balcony and a bed covered in soft grey furs. One word to the servants and suddenly they were bringing in armfuls of dresses and shoes and jewellery for her, and she watched them put it all away with a giddy smile. “For me?”

Loki bowed slightly. “For my queen.”

She frowned. “You’re not going to be king of anything though, right?”

“No, I suppose not. But you will still be my queen.”

She didn’t say anything about the hokey endearment. She’d come to Asgard and faced down the Allfather for the guy, they were past pretending she didn’t like him. “So what’s your beef with Odin anyway? I mean, the guy’s a total hardass but he seems fair.”

Loki’s head snapped up. “He is not. He is even more conniving than I, and that is saying a lot.”

She looked around nonchalantly. “Fair enough. Gonna give me the tour?”

“Perhaps later.”

They both turned to look at the new speaker. Frigga stood in the doorway, hands clasped before her.

“Mother.” Loki said automatically, not even caring if it wasn’t true.

“My son. I am glad you’re home. Miss Lewis, might I speak to him for a moment alone?”

“Uh sure, Your Holiness. I’ll just take a wander.” she frowned at the trickster, wandering out.

As soon as Darcy left, Frigga waved towards the balcony. “Take the air with me?”

Loki offered his arm and escorted her to lean on the golden railing.

“We have missed you, Loki. Your father missed you.”

“He is not my father.”

“And I am not your mother, yet I see you have forgiven me for any untruths of the past.”

Frigga’s eyes were keen, far too perceptive. They bore a hole in his face and he turned to face the view. “You did not steal me from my rightful family only to treat me as second best.”

“Would you have been any happier with the Jotun? We loved you as our own, Loki.”

“You raised me to think myself a monster.”

It was a quiet accusation, and he expected a reprimand. Instead Frigga sighed and laid her hand over his on the balustrade. “Perhaps we were wrong to do so. Let us make amends now.”

He still wouldn’t look at her, but her soft words soothed some ache inside him that had been there a long time.

“Now, Lady Darcy. What are your intentions with her?”

Loki looked up guiltily. “They were not so honourable in the beginning. But now she has shown herself to be remarkable and I…”

“Love her?”

He shook his head. “Perhaps. I am not sure I know what love feels like.”

She squeezed his hand. “You do. You just have to let yourself remember.”

 

Darcy’s meandering found her in a room with huge long windows and a table bulging with food. Never one to be shy around new things to eat, she hoed in.

“Lady Darcy! It is good to see you again.”

“Hey Volstagg. How’ve you been?”

Fandral and Hogun came over to say hello as well, and Sif. Thor joined them not long after. “Darcy! All is well. I took Banner back to SHIELD. The man of fury was not well pleased, but he agreed to let us handle Loki’s punishment as he did before.”

Darcy stifled a giggle at ‘man of fury’ but offered Thor a high five – which she immediately regretted. “God! Jesus, my hand!”

Thor looked like a puppy that’d just been kicked. “Lady Darcy, I am a fool. I do not know my own strength.”

Sif looked her hand over as Fandral thrust a goblet at her. “For the pain.”

She sipped quickly, squeaking as Sif pressed on the bones.

“Nothing’s broken, but it should be a nice shade of purple by nightfall. It may be a little stiff.”

“I apologise again, Darcy.”

“It’s alright Thor, you didn’t mean to do it.”

“Mean to do what?”

Loki hurried over and took her hand from Sif, turning it over carefully to examine both sides.

“Nothing major, just forgot not to try and bump fists with the big guy.”

Loki shot Thor a look but the thunder god looked suitably penitent.

“It feels okay now.” Darcy insisted, a little slurred.

“What did they give you?” Loki snatched the cup and sniffed, “Asgardian ale! Are you insane? She’s only mortal.”

“It was supposed to help with the pain.” Fandral pouted.

“And it did, my friend!” Darcy pointed but swayed, almost tripping over her feet.

“I’m going to put you to bed.”

“But the feast!”

“There will be plenty more of those. Come now.”

Loki slung her up into his arms and carried her out, complaining the whole time. Sif and the Warriors Three looked at Thor.

“She’s worked some kind of magic on him, I know it.” Hogun shook his head.

“Whatever she did, I am content to have my brother back.”

 

Loki tucked her in under his furs and slipped the gold chain off her head. With a flick of his wrist her gown changed into a light linen shift.

“You take pretty good care of me, Mr Frosty.”

He froze. “What?”

“You know, how you were all cold and distant and now you’re about to pat my head and kiss me goodnight.”

Loki drew his hand back shamefaced from where it had been hovering near Darcy’s brow. “Was not.”

“Uh, yeah you were. It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“I shall leave you to sleep it off. You will have a ferocious headache.”

“I only had a glass!” she whined.

“That is more than enough for your constitution. Sleep.”

She snuggled down into the blankets happily, turning towards him. Her breathing slowed and her mouth fell open with a soft sigh.

“Goodnight, my Darcy.” Loki brushed her hair off her face and headed back to the others.

*****

Darcy felt like something ridiculous had fallen on her head. _It’s_ _Thor, like Thor sat on me. That must have been it._ Her hand was sore, but not unbearable. She flapped her fingers experimentally and found it worked fine.

“Ugh,” she sat up, “What the fuck did I drink last night?”

Loki lay beside her in his night things, snoring lightly. There was water on the table beside her and she didn’t bother with a glass, drinking straight from the jug. Amazingly it cleared her head straight away. _Another perk of Asgard? I suppose if they live it up every night they’d need a good hangover cure._ She eased herself out of bed, not wanting to disturb the thin god, but as she tiptoed towards the washstand in the corner she knocked a stack of books on the floor and the whole thing tumbled with a thud.

“Darcy?” Loki murmured sleepily.

“Sorry, sorry! Told you I was a klutz.”

“Are you well?”

“I will be once I’ve splashed my face. You should go back to sleep.”

“No, truly, I am fine. I retired as early as I could get away. Which was still quite late, since Thor was feeling particularly festive.”

He certainly looked tired, but he was smiling at her handsomely. Darcy walked over to him, pressing her lips against his cheek. “Thanks for taking care of me last night. You’re just a big bucket of mush on the inside, aren’t you?”

He frowned. “I do not understand. Mush?”

She laughed and headed to the basin. “Mush,” she rinsed her face, shivering at the cold water, “It’s kinda chilly in here.”

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed. I can summon the servants to build a fire.”

“Or snap your fingers and do it yourself? It’s fine, gives me an excuse to climb back under those furs – which are bomb, by the way. So how did things go at dinner?”

 Loki watched his fingers as they combed through the fur. “Well. Odin was…happy. As happy as Odin ever is. And Thor was like a child on your Midgardian sugar high, insufferable as always.”

“And everybody else?” she crossed back to the bed.

“They do not like me so much. Would you like that tour?”

She grabbed his wrist. “There’s something you’re not telling me. You get all antsy at the weirdest times. Why won’t you just spit it out?”

He shook her off. “Some things are too hard to explain.”

“Try me. I thought you said I was a beacon of intelligence.” She made a determined face.

Loki sighed. She would hear of it sooner or later, especially since Thor couldn’t keep a secret if he tried. But he’d wanted to spend just a little longer with her before it was ruined. “I am not Odin and Frigga’s true son. Odin took me from my real father as a hostage, to ensure peace between our realms.”

“So you’re like what, a Vanir? An elf from that Alfheim place?”

He decided to say it as quickly as possible and ended up muttering. “I am a frost giant of Jotunheim.”

Darcy was quiet for a long moment, too long. He started to shift uncomfortably.

“That is…so cool! So you’re like a big Popsicle?”

He frowned at her, horrified. “Do you not understand?”

“Well obviously. What’s the big deal?”

“The Jotun are monsters! They are vicious and cruel, dull and disloyal. Asgardian children are taught from birth that they are our enemies.”

“Which totally isn’t true, since you claim to be one and are fully capable of being nice and smart and good to people. Just because you’re a Jotun doesn’t make you like them.”

 

Loki just stared at her. He’d been convinced she would run as soon as she realised what he really was. He was stunned Thor had not spurned him, but then his brother seemed to forget half the time anyway.

“Wanna close your mouth there?”

“I just…you speak as if it is nothing, but here on Asgard it makes me an outsider. Hated.”

“Then the Asgardians are stupid. And I know you don’t care what stupid people think.”

He still didn’t move and she edged closer, climbing into his lap.

“Loki, you’re too sweet for your own good. Forget them.” She kissed his nose and smiled, lips crinkling at the corners.

“You are truly a goddess.” He whispered reverently.

“So do I get to see this frost giantness? Are you gonna get huge?”

“Sadly no, I do not possess that sort of size.”

He still didn’t like to do it but she was waiting so patiently, so eagerly, and the feel of her on him only separated by the blankets was something he didn’t want to lose. Loki closed his eyes and let the enchantment slip away for a moment. He could feel his skin growing colder as it turned deep blue, the ridges and patterns of his markings rising out of the muscle. He reluctantly opened eyes that burned red, sure Darcy would scream and call for the mob.

“Oh my god. That is so amazing. You’re like this normal guy and then poof, blue! Magic is wicked.”

“You do not find me grotesque?”

She shook her thead. “Should I? You’re still just you.”

He exhaled as he lost control on the magic, and his Aesir form took over again. “You are the only person in the nine realms that would think that.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m the one here to see it, huh?”

Something swelled up inside him, that strange mixture of lust and affection he’d felt on Vanaheim. Could Frigga be right? Did he…love Darcy? A week ago he might have thought it impossible but now, watching her grin at him sillily, hair mussed from sleeping, he couldn’t imagine not loving her. Loki reached out and twined his arms about her waist, pulling her to him as he kissed her. She responded without hesitation, throwing herself into the embrace. Loki waved a hand at the door and heavy bolts clicked shut.

“I’d rather not be interrupted again.”

He could have stripped them both instantly, but he decided to take his time. He loosened the ties on her nightgown with care, folding the linen back to expose her chest. The girl twitched impatiently.

“Stop being such a tease.”

“I _am_ the god of mischief.” He smirked.

“Show me what else you’re god of.”

He obliged, tearing his own shirt from his back as she wriggled out of her nightdress. The prince pressed their bodies together until there was no part of their skin not touching, every limb tangled as he kissed her again. He jerked his hips and she moaned around his tongue, pushing up to meet him. Loki slid down her body and kissed the tops of her thighs, lathing his tongue down the crease of her hipbone. He settled between her legs and ducked his head, licking a winding path down to her folds. The first flick of his cool tongue had her grasping at the sheets and offering herself up to him more. He eased a finger into her slickness and pressed gently, tongue sliding over her clit at an agonisingly slow pace.

“I knew you would be good at this.” She whimpered, hips twitching.

Loki grinned but didn’t speed up, lapping at her like the cat she’d once compared him to. Darcy kicked her feet in frustration, writhing under his powerful hold, hand splayed across her belly.

“Please, I can’t wait, please.”

He flicked his fingers inside her, circling against her walls as he sucked her nubbin between his teeth. Suddenly it was like his tongue had disconnected from his body, swirling all over her folds at once, in every pleasurable nook and fold. Darcy flung her head back into the mattress and squealed, rocking against him as Loki brought her to the edge. He turned and bit her thigh, hard, and she was gone in a deep groan. Her body quivered violently under him and Loki gently slowed his movements until she stopped.

“Was that what you wanted?”

She was gasping, hands flung over her eyes. “No.”

“No?” she could hear the raised brow in his questioning tone.

“I need more. I need you.”

His pants disappeared into that strange space he sent everything and he dragged himself back up her, crushing her breasts against his chest. The hard length of him was refreshingly cool, and she twisted her fingers into his hair.

“Fuck me.”

 

Loki didn’t need the invitation. He felt like he would burst if he wasn’t surrounded by her soon. He rubbed his stiff member along her sopping core, enjoying the sweet moan it caused. He guided himself into her slowly, eyes closing as he sank inside her quim. Darcy’s breath caught in her chest at the feel of him, at the beauty of his face in absolute pleasure. He filled her perfectly, sending fiery waves through her nerves.

“Wait – I’m not gonna have mini mischief gods after this, am I?”

He frowned thoughtfully. “I think there would have to be some extra steps involved before your body could create something with mine. Our forms are quite different, despite appearances. But if it concerns you I could stop.”

“Don’t you dare.” She forced through gritted teeth.

He snickered and leaned down to kiss her. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

He fell on her with abandon, the full strength and speed of his godliness unveiled by his passion. He held himself up on his hands as he thrust into her over and over, nuzzling her face with his nose as he muttered her name in a constant hushed stream. She ripped into him with her nails, carving into his back in ways that must have hurt but weren’t enough to distract him from the incredibly tight warmth of her, drawing him in as her legs locked around his back. They were swaying fast, rolling to meet each other as her fingers dug into his neck and he buried his face in Darcy’s shoulder.

“Oh Loki, Loki, don’t stop, god, you’re, you’re gonna make me…”

“Yessss, for me, let go for me.”

“Urgh LOKI!” she screamed as she clenched around him.

It was too much, the heat of her and the sound of his name. He came in great spurts, chest heaving as he shook.

“Oh,” she muttered, wiping the sweat from her brow as he collapsed on top of her, “You feel amazing.”

He was about to reply when the doors smashed open to reveal Thor with hammer in hand, followed by Sif and the Warriors Three.

“Darcy? Are you-”

The thunder god stopped. Sif stifled a laugh while Darcy tried to crawl into Loki to hide herself.

“Get out, you buffoon!”

“My apologies, brother. I thought-”

“Get out! All of you!”

The group muttered and giggled but walked away, Sif dragging the still stunned Thor by the arm. Loki slammed the doors shut with a word and Darcy burst out laughing.

“Way to ruin the mood, Thor.”

Loki shook his head ruefully. “Even locks are no good if you are going to make that much noise every time.”

“You seemed to like it.” She stroked his chest.

He growled, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. “I did, didn’t I?”

The action made him move inside her, and they both flinched.

“Hey, can next time be now already?”

“As my lady wishes.”

*****

Loki was a different man after that. He smiled often and sincerely. He seemed to make things up with Odin to the point where he went back to his duties as prince, and he and Thor were getting along well. Frigga would smile at Darcy across the table at the feasts (which were totally insane by Earth standards and happened pretty much every night) and she knew they held her responsible for the change. She didn’t care, because nothing mattered but the way Loki would catch her eye and suddenly look like a man possessed, completely bewitched by her. He listened to her stories and showed her all of Asgard and took her into his arms every night, and several times during the day. It was perfect – but she still felt like something was missing.

 

Frigga took Loki aside. “What are you going to do now, my son?”

“What do you mean? I thought I was getting along well here.”

“Yes, of course. You have become yourself again and I couldn’t be happier - but the Lady Darcy is not happy.”

“What do you mean?” he looked upset.

“You would see it, if you dared to look. She misses Midgard.”

Loki hung his head. “I know. But what can I do? I must remain here, and she…she is mortal. She will not be around forever. Is it selfish to want to spend as much time with her as I can?”

“Only in the way lovers are always selfish. But maybe there is another option.”

“Tell me what to do mother, and I will do it.”

 

Darcy was reading one of the chronicles of Asgardian history when Loki came to her. His face was more serious than she was used to.

“What’s wrong?”

“My queen, are you content here?”

She put down the book. “I love Asgard. It’s awesome. And your family are cool and then there’s you…”

“But you miss your family on Midgard – on Earth. Your friend, Jane Foster.”

Darcy was quiet. Thor had gone back a few times to see Jane or help the Avengers, but she’d never asked to go. “Yes. I’m sure they’re still worried about me. And I miss them. But I love you, and if you have to stay on Asgard then I’ll stay too.”

He knelt before her, held out a hand and offered Frigga’s gift. “Idunn sends her blessing.”

Darcy frowned and took the apple. It looked like solid gold but it felt normal, not hard or heavy at all. “What is it?”

“An apple of immortality. Should you wish it, you can eat and become a goddess of our people.”

“I don’t understand. That’s awesome, but I don’t get what it has to do with us.”

“Frigga and the Allfather have decided that since I am so much better than I was before you, they want you to be my keeper always. And I agree, as I always have, that you should be my wife.”

With his other hand he offered her a ring, small in the palm of his hand. It was gold with a huge emerald set like an eye, and she picked it up with a shaking hand.

“But…I mean, I’m just Darcy. I take notes and make coffee and do the driving, I’m not any kind of goddess or princess or anything special!”

“You are. Even the one-eyed old man sees it,” he joked, “And he has granted his permission. If you eat the apple and consent to marry me, we may live together on Midgard until you are ready to return to Asgard more permanently.”

Her eyes shone with unspent tears as she looked up at him. “Really?”

“They seem to think you can keep me in line just as well there as here.”

Darcy flung her arms around his neck, almost bowling the god over. “Oh yes! Yes to all of it.”

He laughed happily, hands brushing through her hair. “You’re really prepared to spend an eternity with me?”

“I think I can handle it, but can you put up with me that long?”

“I think I’d like to try.”

 

Loki refused to have the wedding on Asgard, despite his rank. He told Odin he had no patience for all the pomp and insisted Thor come with them to Midgard. Odin complained, but it seemed pretty half-hearted to Darcy. In his usual twisted sense of humour Loki had hired out the ballroom where they’d first met. Darcy looked at him wryly when she saw the invitations, but he just smiled innocently and kissed away her objections.The Avengers were invited as a show of good faith, and because Thor and Jane were coming. Darcy’s parents got to meet him, and though she didn’t quite explain the whole thing, he charmed them enough that her father shook his hand and declared him ‘a nice young man, for a weirdo.’ Darcy figured it was better than nothing.

When he slid the ring on her finger, Thor gave a whoop and swung his hammer, which despite Jane’s best efforts had come with him to the party. Loki held the golden apple to her lips and Darcy bit without pause, eyes glowing as she swallowed. Her whole body felt like it was rattling and rearranging, but she forced down the rest. With the last bite she felt a sudden lurch in her stomach and doubled over.

“Darcy?” Loki grabbed her worriedly.

“I’m fine. It’s just a really wild kick.”

She looked up at him and he gasped at her radiance.

“How does immortality suit me?”

His kiss said it all.

 

Director Fury sat in a corner, scowling as usual. He’d worn an actual suit for the occasion but it was still black. Darcy came over in her trailing white gown, modelled after one of Idunn’s she’d particularly admired. “Care to dance, Sourface?”

He glared at her and she shook her finger.

“Uh uh uh, you have to be nice to me. I’m a goddess now.”

“Of all the absurd things I have seen in my time, this tops the list.” He grumbled but took her hand and let her drag him to the dance floor. It was easier than it would have been before the apple, even if she was never going to be as strong as Thor or Loki.

“It was nice of you to come.” She said as they moved to the music.

“Good diplomatic relations.”

“Sure. You still don’t trust him?”

“Miss Lewis-”

“Mrs Laufeyson, but you can call me Your Worship.”

“Mrs Laufeyson, I don’t trust anyone.”

A hand tapped her on the shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?”

Fury gladly released her and Loki swept her into her arms.

“Good to see you, Director.”

“And you, Loki.”

“Don’t look so grim, man. It’s a wedding!”

They twirled away and Darcy hid a giggle in his shoulder as Fury stalked back to his table. “Too bad Frigga didn’t come. I’d love to see his face dancing with her!”

Loki grinned. “She would reduce him to tears in minutes.”

Darcy rested her head on his chest and let him guide her around the floor. “So where are we going next?”

“I thought we could take a trip. See the world, try new foods. You seem to love that sort of thing.”

“I do. Do I have to worry about getting fat now I’m a goddess? Will I get eternal love handles?”

He laughed. “No. Then perhaps we will come back here and get a house near your friends, start making some mini mischief gods.”

She smacked his chest playfully before leaning against him again. “Maybe we should start practicing now.”

“As my lady wishes.”


End file.
